


Devil in Disguise

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: You weren’t the girl who get attention from guys. You were the friend that always ended up alone at the bar, nursing her drink until you got home by yourself, while your friends took home someone. That’s how you suppossed this night would go to. Until an Apple Martini you didn’t order was set down in front of you. Looking around to make out who had ordered it for you, you saw him. John Wick.
Relationships: John Wick/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

A drink you hadn't ordered was set down in front of you. A apple martini. Your favorite. You didn't go out very often, and you weren't a big drinker. To be honest, you had no idea why you had agreed to come with your friend to this bar, when you knew from the beginning that she would leave you alone at the first sight of a man that gave her the tiniest bit of attention.

“I didn't order this.” You said, looking at the bartender.

“I know. But he did.” The bartender leaned in, near your ear, because the music made any kind of conversation nearly impossible. You followed the direction he was pointing at, turning your head to the side. This wasn't something that usually happened to you. You were the ugly chubby friend. The one who always ended up alone, getting a drink at the bar, all while your friends got the attention of every single male they set their eyes on. Even if you weren't seeing yourself like that. At least most of the time.

Your eyes searched for the guy who apparently had a very weird sense of humor for sending you a drink, when your eyes stopped in the far corner of the bar where someone was looking straight at you. Dark, slicked back hair framed his face. His dark eyes watching you intently as your mouth dropped open in shock. He had to be the most attractive man you had ever laid your eyes on. He was wearing a dark suit, dark shirt beneath with a black tie. He was to far away for you to be sure, but you would bet it fit him like a second skin. Looking away from him you breathed out, the bartender looking at you.

“This is a joke, right?” You asked.

“He was very specific, Lady. Just... be careful.” He nodded at you, walking away to take some order orders. Be careful... What did he think you would do?

Grabbing the drink, turning in your chair to face the dancing crowd you leaned to your side, slowly cheering towards the mystery man, who nodded back at you, as you took a sip from your drink. Perfect. Sighing you let you eyes wander back to the crowd, making out your friend who was seriously grinding on some guy. Rolling your eyes, you shook your head.

“Interesting choice of friends you have there.” A deep voice next to you said. Turning your head you looked up at your mystery man, who was leaning a bit down, so that he didn't had to shout. His brown eyes running over your face. His beard looked freshly trimmed, a cut above his left eyebrow. He licked his lips as he waited for you to talk.

“What do you know about my friends?” You finally asked, making his lips twitch to a tiny smile.

“I know that Nadia Tarasov is... special.” He said careful of his words. His breath was brushing over your face as he spoke, an intoxicating cloud of whiskey, smoke and his aftershave surrounding you.

“May I?” He asked, gesturing to the seat next to you.

“Sure.” You said shrugging and turned around to the bar, crossing your legs as he sat down next to you, ordering himself another drink, before his attention was back on you. You weren't used to such attention coming from men towards you. And certainly not from someone looking like him. He looked like he stepped out of a Hugo Boss commercial. Suddenly you were grateful for the new dress you were wearing. You were never the catwalk model type. You had a pounds more here and there, your boobs bigger than average. Which was the only reason men typically looked at you, or better your cleavage. But here he was. Mr. Mystery man, looking nowhere but into your eyes, as if they would hold the answers to the universe. Swallowing, you closed your eyes to gather your thoughts as you looked at him.

“So how special do you know Nadia is? I only ever met her brother, and he was... special too.” You thought back to the only time you had met Iosef. He had tried to get into your pants as a challenge and Nadia had shut it down immediately. A lot of stop had happened between you since then.

“I know that her family isn't what you think it is.” He said over the noise of the bar.

Turning to him, leaning over, your hand touching his upper arm, you got close to his ear.

“So her father isn't the mafia boss that is owning this club?” You whispered close to his ear and leaned back in your seat, taking a sip from your drink as you watched his surprised expression.

“She told me. Before we became friends.” You added.

“And you still agreed to become her friend?” He asked, nodding at the bartender who set down a drink in front of him.

“It's not like I have sleepovers at her house. And we're not that close. To be honest at this point I don't know why we are even friends anymore. It always seems to me like I'm just...” You shook your head, trying to think of your next words.

“Anyway. She's easy to hang out with, if she hangs out and is not practically fucking someone on the dance floor.” You shrugged, making him smirk.

“And what about you....” You looked at him.

“John.” He added.

“John.” You smiled. “What are you doing looking like that in a club where only twenty something year olds hang out?” You asked.

He looked at you for a while.

“Honestly?” He asked. You nodded.

“I just got out of my employment with Tarasov and found out my ex-fiance had been working for him all along.”

“Wow. Okaaay.” You nodded slowly, trying to process what he had just told you.

“So what did you do exactly for Tarasov?” You asked. Was that why the bartender had told you to be careful? John sucked his bottom lip in as he thought about his next words.

“Oh and I'm sorry because of your fiance.” You added, making him chuckle.

“It's not your job to be sorry for her. I found out about 6 months ago, but still had to continue to work for him.” He said.

“So what do you do, John?” You asked again, enjoying how his name felt rolling from your tongue.

“What if I would tell you, that I am the one who gets called when the baddest people in this city have to get rid of even worse people?” His arm came to rest on the back of your seat as he leaned in. Feeling the heat coming from his body, as he was so close to yours, you shuddered. Or maybe it was due to the fact what he just told you.

If you understood him correctly you should run. And fast. But somehow you felt like you could trust him. Looking away from him, letting your gaze wander to the other side watching the other people at the bar, you saw them look away immediately as they caught your eyes.

Turning your head to John again, you looked at him. He had to be at least 20 years older than you. But you didn't care. You didn't know if it was the fact that he was the first man in forever giving you any attention, or if it was the thrill of him, the dangerous aura that surrounded him, but you wanted to get to know him.

“John?” You asked. He nodded at you.

“Is there somewhere quieter we could talk?” You asked.

“I have my car outside. Do you trust me?” He looked at you, his gaze for the first time not completely on your eyes, wandering down to your lips for just a second. And against all your better judgment you said

“I do.” You said.

He nodded, a little smile on his face, as his hand slipped into the inner pocket of his jacket, pulling out what looked like a gold coin, sliding it over to the bartender.

“Thank you Mr. Wick.” He said. John nodded again, standing up from his seat, straightening his jacket, before he held out his hand, to help you stand from yours. Ignoring the goosebumps on your arms, as you took his hand, you hopped down.

“John Wick it is then, hm?” You asked, as you reached for your purse.

“Jonathan Wick to be exact.” He said, releasing your hand his arms hovering over your back as he showed you out.

The people kept looking away from John, their eyes lingering on you as you made your way out. John slipped yet another of these golden coins to the man outside, a car appearing in front of you only minutes later.

“That's your car?” You asked surprised. John looked at you, an eyebrow raised in question.

“Didn't take you for the sports car kind of guy.” You shrugged, making him smirk, before he opened the door of the passengers side, helping you in. The moment he closed the door you were suddenly very aware of the fact that you had agreed to let a man, who was supposedly a hitman, take you to wherever he wanted to go.

The drivers door opened and he sat down, closing the door.

“Last chance to get out.” He said, as he started the engine. There was a warm expression on his face as he looked at you. Like a switch he had turned off, as soon as the two of you were alone.

Smiling you shook your head.

“All right.” He nodded and drove off.

The drive had been a silent one. Only the radio interrupting the silence. At first you didn't know where he was driving to. But when he took the Brooklyn bridge, coming to stop on the car park of the Brooklyn Bridge Park, you couldn't help but smile.

“The Brooklyn Bridge Park?” You asked, as he killed the engine. Turning in his seat to look at you he nodded, a real smile, the first one tonight, on his face.

“I love to look at the city lights when I need to think.”

“And you need to think tonight?” You asked.

“Actually I don't need to. But I wanted to take you here.” He said.

“So... John...” You said as the two of you made your way across the pier, not much space between each other, watching Manhattan's lights flickering on the other side.

“You worked for Tarasov?” You asked quietly.

“Until 6 pm today. Since then I'm.... Actually I don't know what I am now.”

“So.. How does that work? The... stuff you do? Did? We are talking about killing people, aren't we?” You leaned even closer, careful not to let others hear.

He nodded.

“Do you really want the details? I still can't believe you actually agreed to let me take you here.”

“Me neither.” You chuckled.

“And I don't want details. I.. Forget I said that. It's your job. I trust you know what you're doing. That's maybe a topic for another time.”

“So there might be another time?” John asked, pursing his lips in a smile.

“I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out what made you talk to me of all people in the first place.” You said honestly.

“What do you mean?” He asked, stopping in front of you. Taking a deep breath you looked up at him.

“I mean look at you. You are what? 20 years older than me? Looking like the devil in disguise with your hair and that suit and then look at me? The 26 year old chubby wallflower medical student, who is just so managing her life. Like I'm still trying to figure out if this is some kind of set up.”

You bit your lip as you looked up at him, his eyes looking at you confused.

“You call yourself wallflower?” He asked, confusion in his eyes.

“I'm always the one sitting alone at the bar while my friends hang out with guys like you.”

“Guys like me?” He asked.

“Devil in disguise, I already told you.” You winked at him, making him chuckle, before he looked at you, his eyes burning of passion.

“As soon as I walked into that bar that night, all I could see, was you. You are no chubby wallflower. You are... The most attractive and sexy woman I have let my eyes on in a long time. And you looked so sad.” He said, his finger carefully tilting your chin up, as you looked down, hiding your blush.

“That's why I send you the drink. I thought if I could make you smile just a little, it would be worth it.” He smiled. Closing your eyes you breathed in deeply, before you got on your tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Thank you. John Wick.” You looked up at him with a tiny smile, as he licked his lips with his tongue.

“I don't even know your name.” He whispered as he leaned down.

“Work for it then.” You grinned, before his lips pressed down on yours.

“So your ex fiance...” You had just finished telling him about nearly everything in your life, sitting next to him on a bench, looking at the city lights.

“What about her?”

“How long have you been together before you found out?” You asked.

“I've known Helen for almost 15 years. She was Viggo's personal assistant. I always thought she was sleeping with him... Well I apparently haven't been wrong about that...”

“God, John.” You sighed, your hand on his arm.

“I caught her with him almost a year ago... He didn't know of course but I confronted her and she said it was a one time thing. But I couldn't trust her after that. She told me Viggo was Blackmailing her and the only way for her to get out was giving him what he wanted.”

John looked at you.

“What did he want?”

“He wanted me to take the job I had been refusing to do for almost 2 years.”

“In exchange for what?”

“My freedom? Hers? I really don't care about her. I just want to let that all behind me.”

“And you did... the thing?” You ask. John nodded.

“And now you're free?”

“And now I'm free.

John drove you home, the perfect gentlemen. The sun was already rising on this Saturday morning and he had bought you breakfast on the way, a salmon bagel and a mint tea, while he was having a plain black coffee. Looking at him, as he drove his car through Queens, following your directions you thought about what had happened in just under 12 hours of knowing him.

“What are you looking at?” He asked, looking at you for a second, before he looked back at the road.

“I'm trying to figure out if you're real.” You said, making him chuckle.

“Oh I'm 100% real.” He said.

“It's like you have two faces. This, now is a 360 turn to the guy in the bar I met, who was cool, calculated and seemed dangerous.”

“This whole bar was filled with people who wouldn't hesitate killing me, if they would benefit from it.” He said quietly.

“But they seem to have a healthy amount of respect for your, Mr. Wick.”

“As they should.” He said, making you swallow at his tone.

He opened the door for you and held his hand out to help you out of the car after he had parked in front of your apartment building.

Smiling at him, you took his hand, letting him lead you to your front door, when you heard a voice behind you.

“John?”

He looked at you for a split second before he sighed barely visible, closing off his face as he turned around.

“Miss Tarasov.” He said his hand still holding yours.

“Ah you found her. I was getting worried she had stood me up again.” Nadia smiled at you.

“What are you doing here?” You asked her, your hand leaving John's, crossing your arms in front of your chest.

“I was worried. You were just gone.” she shrugged, her eyes wandering from you up to John. You knew that look. You had seen that look in her eyes every single time she had found her next victim.

“I offered to take your friend home as a last service to your family.” John lied, making you look up at him at the cold tone he was using, as he looked at Nadia.

“Oh yes. You are now a free man John.” Her lips forming a wicked smile.

He only nodded.

“Would you do me one last favor and drive me home? For old times sake?” She asked sweetly. You couldn't believe this was happening in front of your eyes. You looked from her to John who was visible trying to remain calm.

“Sure.” He said bored, looking down at you and leaving you at your door, helping Nadia into his car, when he got out something of the trunk of his car. He told her something, which made her nod at him, the filthiest smile on her lips, before he turned and walked towards you.

You saw him roll his eyes at you as he walked the stairs up the the front door, where you were standing.

“Just pretend this sweater is yours.” He said lowly, as he handed it to you. It was definitely not yours.

“Are you really taking her home?” You asked as he stood in front of you, his back to his car, shielding you from her eyes.

“That way I can make sure, she leaves you alone.”

“Isn't it weird, that she comes all the way from Manhattan to Queen's to wait here, when she lives 2 blocks away from the club?” You asked

“My first guess is, that she knew we left together.” John said.

“She wants you John. I've seen that look before.” You whispered.

“She wanted me ever since her father forbid it. Not that I would be interested in any way.”

“Too young?” You asked, lips pursing.

“To Tarasov.” He clarified, smiling a little, making you chuckle.

“Can I see you again?” He asked.

“If you want to have your sweater back, you have to.” You grinned.

“I still don't know your name.” He bit his bottom lip, his dark eyes begging you for an answer. Taking the sweater from him you, brought his hand to your lips, kissing his palm.

“You will.” You smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week later, you were definitely not sleeping in his sweater because you missed him, when there was a knock on your door. It was Saturday morning and you didn’t really have plans for this weekend. You hadn’t heard from him, or Nadia in fact and if it wasn’t for the sweater you were wearing, you would think you dreamed last Friday night. You couldn’t stop thinking about him.

His eyes lighting up as he talked about his hobby. Books. The pain as he told you about his ex-fiance, the woman he wanted to get out of this business for. The woman he wanted to marry only to find out that she had been hired by his employer to make him agree to the last thing he had done. Your heart broke for him.

Another knock on your door made you jump.

“Who’s there?” You asked.

“It’s John.” A voice called back making you almost choke, your eyes wide in surprise as you looked down at the clothes you were wearing.

“I brought breakfast,” he added. Looking around your apartment, you thanked God you had a nightly cleaning session. You looked at yourself in the mirror, as you walked towards the door, your eyes widening, pulling his sweater over your head, throwing it towards your bedroom, straightening the thin tank top you were wearing underneath. Undoing the messy bun you had on the top of your head, you shook your hair and put your glasses straight.

“I wasn’t expecting company,” you said, the door still closed in front of you.

“Can you make an exception?” He asked, and you smiled. Slowly you opened the first then the second lock, opening the door.

“How did you find out this was my apartment?” You asked, looking up at him.

“It was the only one without a name on it.” He grinned, looking down at you. You still hid your body behind the door. John was wearing jeans and a gray shirt, a leather jacket over his shoulder and a full bag from a place called Continental on his arm. His hair looked soft, sunglasses on top of his head. It was the complete opposite of his look last week.

“Are you going to invite me in or do I have to eat all that by myself?” He asked sheepishly.

“First I need to change, but please come in.” You opened the door and waited for him to step through it, closing it after him.

“The kitchen is the last door on the left side.” You said quietly, admiring how his back stretched his shirt. He turned around, his eyes wandering over your whole body, making you bite your bottom lip before his eyes were on yours again.

“Hey.” He smiled, stepping closer to you.

“Hey,” you whispered as he leaned down, finding your lips in a soft kiss that made your breath hitch.

“I’m gonna…” you stuttered, gesturing towards your bedroom. Grinning he nodded before he turned around and walked to your kitchen.

  
You found him trying to work your coffee machine when you got back to the kitchen. You had put on your favorite sweater dress and some fluffy socks. You had no idea what the day would bring now that John was here, but you had intended to spend your whole day studying for one of your exams next week.

“Do you need any help?” You ask, making him jump.

“I wanted to make coffee…”

“The machine is broken.” You giggled, making him sigh as he chuckled and shook his head.

“How do you drink coffee then?”

“I don’t. I stopped last year. I have a huge collection of tea though.”

“Tea it is then.” He smiled.

  
“So John… What have you been up to since last week?” You asked, suppressing a moan as you took a bite from the french toast he had brought. He had brought a very big collection of all the breakfast dishes you loved. French toasts, Pancakes, Sandwiches, Waffles and Eggs… 10 people could eat from that alone.

“Your friend Nadia…”

“Oh, she’s not my friend anymore,” you interrupted him.

“Thank God.” He laughed.

“Well, I brought her home and picked up my last check from her father. And after that, I have tried to figure out what to do with my life now that I can choose what to do.” He said.

“And have you come to any conclusion?”

“Not really. I bought a house a little outside of New York I wanted to live in with… Anyway, now that that’s not happening I’m thinking of maybe leaving the country… But to be honest I have no idea. I don’t know how to live outside of this… world.” He sighed.

“John, how long have you been doing… what you’re doing?” You asked.

“Since I was 15… which would be almost 35 years.” He said after a while. Looking at him you didn’t know what shocked you more. That he had been… killing people for 35 years or that he was 50 years old.

“Wow… Okay, I need to process this. You are 50 years old? No way.” You said. Shyly he looked at you before he nodded. “Well not yet. My birthday is in 6 weeks.”

“Still. How do you do it?” You reached out stroking his cheek.

“I don’t think about it very much?”

“You’re 24 years older than me…” you said quietly.

“Is that a problem?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” you said honestly. Because you didn’t. The only relationship you ever had was with a man your age. And it didn’t end well…

“I can understand that.”

“But maybe we can find out? I like you, John. Despite everything you have told me last week, I like you and I want to find out if this could be something.” You shrugged nervously. “I mean if you want to. I still don’t know why me in the first place, but…” You were interrupted by his lips on yours.

“I like you too.” He smiled against your lips.

“Yeah?”

“Why else would I drive to see you on a Saturday morning with so much food I could feed an army because I didn’t know what you liked most?” He asked.

  
“John?” It was the same day, dinner time and John had stayed the whole day. You would have loved to go out with him, but you really had to study. He was perfectly fine with it, sitting next to you for the most time, reading a book he had picked from one of your shelves, his arms around your shoulders, making it hard for you to concentrate on anything but him, but you did manage. He had announced an hour ago that he was to cook dinner and had left with your key to buy some groceries.

“I brought you some brain food,” he said as he walked in, his arms loaded with bags to the kitchen and came back with a muffin, kneeling down in front of you.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re pretty perfect, Mr. Wick?” You smiled.

“No one,” he said.

“Well then let me be the first,” you said, taking the muffin to set it down next to you on the couch before you wrapped your arms behind his neck.

“Give me another week and I’m pretty sure you’ll be over me,” he said.

“I don’t think so,” you whispered, leaning into him as you kissed him. Moaning against his lips, as you felt his tongue brushing over your lips, you parted your lips, letting him push you against the couch, both of his hands on the headrest as he deepened the kiss. Out of breath, you looked up at him, his lips flushed, his hair in front of his eyes.

“I’m going to make dinner now,” he whispered.

Nodding slowly you bit your lip as he slowly pushed himself up, walking out of the living room. Sighing you rolled your eyes. How were you supposed to think of anything but his lips now?

  
John coming over on Saturdays kinda became a weekly occasion. Your last exams were coming up and you were stressing out. So John made it his goal to take care of you.

He even quizzed you when you were on the verge of a nervous breakdown, rewarding you with kisses that stole your breath, making you crave for more. What made it all weirder for you was that he didn’t expect anything in return. He seemed to want to take care of you, making sure to always be there for you.

You never had someone in your life who took care of you like John did. It still was a mystery to you what he was seeing in you. The chubby medical student. It wasn’t that you were uncomfortable in your body. It was the way other people looked at you when you wore a dress that was a little shorter. When you were buying chocolate at the grocery store as if it would be a crime.

You loved your body, as long as you were by yourself. It was the outside world that made you think as if something was wrong with you. They didn’t know you had danced ballet for most of your life. Even now when you had the time. Or that you hit the gym twice a week. All they saw was a few pounds where they weren’t supposed to be, giving them the imaginative right to judge you.

But then there came John. Who saw you for what you were, not for how you looked. And you were falling for him. Hard. And there was nothing you could do against it.

  
It was the week before your final exam, you had been working 20 hours shifts at the hospital when John called you in the middle of the night, out of breath, his voice strained.

“Are you okay, John?” You asked sleepily, looking at the clock. 3:28 am.

“I’m sorry to wake you. I didn’t know who else to call.”

“It’s okay. Did something happen?” You sat yourself up, reaching for the lamp on your nightstand.

“I’m not sure. Dog hasn’t been on his feet the whole day and she hasn’t eaten and I’m getting a bit worried.”

“You have a dog?” You asked surprised, searching for your glasses.

“I do.”

“Has she been drinking?”

“I don’t think she did.” He sounded worried.

“Hm… I don’t know enough about dogs to tell you if you should be worried. There is a pet clinic down the street where I live that is opened around the clock if you want to be sure.”

“Okay. I’m going there now,” he said.

“Uh. Okay. Good. I’ll meet you there,” you said right away.

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to, John.”

There was a pause on the phone before he sighed.

“Okay. I’ll need an hour.”

“Meet you there.” You said and ended the call.

  
An hour later you found yourself in front of the pet clinic, you had put on some sweatpants and a hoodie, your hair in a messy bun when you saw John’s car approaching the building. He got out, quickly kissing you as you met him at his car, before he opened his passenger’s door, carrying out a beautiful gray pit bull.

“Oh, she looks sleepy.” You said, carefully reaching to stroke her head.

“I know. That’s what worries me.”

“Let them take a look.” You said, opening the door to the pet clinic for him.

  
“See? She’s going to be okay.” You said, putting your arm around John’s waist, your head on his shoulder, as you waited for Dog to be finished. She was getting an infusion of fluids and a shot of antibiotics.

“Thank God.” He whispered exhausted.

“Do you want to stay over? You don’t have to drive back home. That way if something else is up with her we are right around the corner.” You proposed. He looked at you.

“You have your exam in two days, I don’t want to get on your nerves.” He said.

“I wouldn’t have offered, if you would, John. I would check in on your hourly anyway, so you’re really doing me a favor here.” You winked at him and yawned in the next moment making him chuckle.

“Come on. I’ll take you home.” He finally said, kissing your temple as he saw his dog slowly walking towards him on her own feet.

  
After you had put out some blanket for Dog to lie on, you made your way back to your bedroom getting your clothes off on your way. You had left your tank top and shorts on beneath, and all you wanted to do was go back to bed. Snuggling into your bed you sighed.

“John?” You called for him and heard him coming nearer.

“Yeah?”

“Are you coming? I’m dead tired.” You asked.

“I can take the couch.” He said. Propping yourself up on your elbows you looked at him confused.

“Why would you do that?”

“I didn’t want to assume…”

“Come here, John.” You smiled. He turned the lights off behind him, took his jeans off and slipped under the covers next to you. You snuggled to his body immediately, sighing when you felt his arms around you, pulling your closer, your head resting on his chest.

“Do you have to get up early?” John asked.

“I have the next two weeks off…” You whispered, eyes already closed.

“Good.” He whispered, kissing your hair before both of you fell asleep.

  
You woke to someone kissing your neck, your back pressed against a warm body. Sighing you tilted your head, making him chuckle behind you.

“Good morning.” His raspy deep voice whispered against your ear.

“Hm…” You smiled pushing your body against his as you stretched, making him moan as your ass rubbed against his growing bulge, making you gasp.

“What time is it?” You ask.

“It’s almost 11. I was already out with Dog.” He said, feeling his big hand ran down your side, resting on your upper thigh.

“And what do we do with this young day?” You ask, moaning as his other hand sneaked under your top.

“We could stay in bed…” He suggested his hand grabbing one of your boobs, making you groan.

“What has gotten into you?” You ask.

“Too fast?” He asked.

“God no.” You laughed and turned around to look at him.

“You have been nothing but a gentleman the last… 6 weeks. I can live with a bit faster.” You said, your hands resting on his naked chest. Your finger tracing one of his many tattoos. His hair was still damp, he must have been in the shower before he got back to bed.

“Careful what you ask for, Princess…” He whispered, turning your body, so you were on your back. He leaned above you, his weight resting on both of his arms next to your head as he leaned down and kissed you hard, pressing his body against yours.

“Princess?” You asked as he left your lips and kissed your neck.

“I still don’t know your name.” He smiled against your skin, his beard lightly scratching, making you shudder. Slowly he pulled off your top, throwing it away as he knelt between your legs. As he looked at you you felt shy all of a sudden. There he was, a dream of a man, having eyes for no one else but you. Shaking your head you smiled shyly, looking away from him.

“If you don’t want to…” John said.

“Kiss me.” You whispered, pushing yourself up to sit, your chest against his.

“Please.” You added looking up at him. You felt his arms coming around you, keeping you close to him as he carefully kissed you. Bringing your arms around him, holding onto him as he stole your breath you whimpered when you felt him bite your lip.

“Fuck me, John.” You whispered against his lips, making him moan.

“With pleasure, Princess.” He said lowly, his eyes dark.

“John…” You sighed, your nails gently scratching his back, as his hands wandered down your back, grabbing your ass, pushing your body against his.

“On your back, hands above your head.” He whispered demanding, making you swallow.

“Yes, Mr. Wick.” You smirked, letting yourself fall on your back, crossing your arms above your head.

“Keep them there.” He grinned, leaning down, kissing the valley between your breasts.

“Yes, Sir.” You sighed, feeling his warm hands on your hips his fingers slowly pulling your shorts down, leaving you completely naked in front of him.

“So beautiful.” He whispered, kneeling between your legs, his eyes roaming over your body. Slowly he leaned down, finding your lips in a kiss before he kissed down your body. You were grabbing the headrest of your bed by now, the urge to touch him becoming overwhelming as he kissed your hipbone. Looking up at you as he lay between your thighs you bit your lip as he put a soft kiss on your clit.

Spreading your legs for him he kissed your outer lips, making you whimper before he ran his tongue through your folds, humming like it was the best thing he tasted in forever as you moaned.

“Fuck John.”

“Not yet.” He grinned, wickedly looking up at you between your thighs before he really got to work. Kissing, nibbling, sucking on your clit while you felt his hand massaging your inner thigh, his hand stopping over your entrance, looking up at you, his mouth sucking hard on your clit as he entered you with one of his fingers. His arm, holding your hip down, pressing it to the mattress you groaned, panting, as he flicked his tongue over your clit, his finger finding that spot inside, you could never reach yourself, making you quiver. Adding a second finger he put pressure on the spot while he sloppily kissed your clit.

“Don’t stop…” You moaned, your legs crossing him in.

“Are you close, Princess?” He asked, adding a third finger, replacing his mouth with his thump, rubbing your clit as he leaned up, kissing you. Moaning into his mouth as you tasted yourself on his lips.

“Please…” You moaned against his mouth.

“Please what?” He asked, breathing heavily as he looked at you, leaning over you.

“Please fuck me, John.” You whimpered, rolling your hips against his hand.

“Not yet.” He said again, sucking harshly at one of your nipples.

Throwing your head back you moaned out his name as you were surprised by your orgasm, riding it’s waves until you felt your body relax. Out of breath as you looked at him, cleaning his fingers from your arousal, making you bite your lip.

“John?” You asked, making him raise an eyebrow.

“Let me ride you.” You let go of the headrest, pushing against his chest, making him fall on his back, as you straddled his hips. His hands coming down on your thighs with a smack. You moaned leaning down to press your body against his, kissing him hard.

Enjoying the feeling of his strong chest against your breasts you moved your body, your hands sneaking into his tight boxer shorts, gasping as you palmed his big cock.

He helped you as you pulled down his underwear, both laughing as it flew through the room.

Rubbing yourself over his cock both of you moaned, his hands coming to rest on your ass, his hands massaging your skin as he looked up at you, jaw clenched. Eyes dark.

Reaching for his cock you pumped him twice before you raised your hips, lining him up against your entrance and slowly sank down on him, never breaking eye contact, enjoying the feeling of him stretching your inner walls in the best way possible. Moaning when he filled you completely, you stilled, John pushing himself up, one of his arms on your back as his other hand came to rest on your ass, he slowly began to roll his hips, making you whimper.

“You feel so good… wrapped tight around my cock.” He groaned, his lips finding your collarbone, his tongue tracing its line before he kissed the top of your breast, while he kept rolling his hips against yours. Slowly you began to ride him, holding on to his body, as he guided you up and down, sucking on your nipple as you threw your head back.

Putting his face between your hands you guided him up to you, kissing him with a hunger, when he took both of your hands, pulling them behind your back, and holding them there with one hand, making you gasp.

“Let go, Princess.” He whispered as he thrust hard up into you, making you moan out loud as his hips slapped against yours. While he was more or less tying your hands behind your back he leaned his body on his other arm and began to fuck into you roughly, fastening his pace, grunting, while you kept repeating his name like a prayer. You could feel your orgasm building, your knees already shaking.

“Are you gonna come for me again?” He asked low. Not being able to form a single word you only nodded, your little finger brushing over his wrist of the hand that was holding yours behind your back. He let go of his grip, taking your hand into his and watched you with dark eyes as you tried to keep eye contact while your second orgasm made you almost pass out. Whimpering you let him fuck you through it, breathing hard as he slowed his pace, your head falling down on his shoulder. Laughing you looked at him.

“I think I can’t feel my legs.” You said.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He grinned smugly.

  
“You wanna come in my mouth, John?” You leaned close against his ear, feeling him twitch inside you.

“You’ll be the death of me.” He moaned as you clenched your muscles around him, making him slap your ass as you laughed and climbed off of him on wobbly limbs.

Kneeling next to him, you took his cock in your hands pumping it a few times before you sucked the tip in, enjoying the taste he left on your tongue. Swallowing him until you almost gagged your bobbed your head, trying to keep a pace as you felt his hands on your head, gathering your hair so he could look at you.

“I’m wanna fuck your pretty mouth one day…” He groaned, watching down at you sucking his cock, his hair clinging to his sweaty forehead.

“What’s stopping you now?” You asked releasing him with a plop, pumping him with your hand. You reached for his other hand, as you leaned down, looking at him the entire time as you wrapped your mouth around his cock, raising an eyebrow at him. Shaking his head you felt his hips move slowly at first, testing how far he could go, when his hand grabbed your hair harder, pulling it slightly as he continued to move his hips, thrusting into your mouth deeper and deeper, making you gag. Relaxing your throat you rested one of your hands on his hip, in case you had to stop him.

“I’m gonna cum, Princess.” He moaned. You hummed around him, watching him fall apart, tasting the salty bitterness he released, swallowing every single drop of him.

Biting your lip as you released him his arms pulled you up to lay on his chest, his lips finding yours.

“I think I’ll keep you.” He said against your lips, pushing your hair out of your eyes, as you entwined your legs with his, enjoying his warm arms around you.

“That’s convenient, I wasn’t going to let you go.” You breathed back before you let your head rest on his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

It was noon when you woke up. And you felt sore in all the right places, a smile sneaking to your face as you looked up at John, your head still resting on his chest.

How could this man have killed people for a living? He was so gentle when he was with you. Breathing in deep you sighed as you breathed out. You loved him. You really did. All you had to do, was to tell him.

“Princess?” He whispered, making you smile.

“Yes?” You whispered back.

“I think I love you.” He opened his eyes as he said those words. Looking at him with big eyes for seconds you burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry… It’s just… I think you can read my mind.” You said as John looked at you with a blank face.

“I was thinking about how I love you just before you said it.” You looked up at him and could see him breathe out relieved before his arms pulled you up to him, you lying on top as he brought his lips to yours. Feeling his hands on your naked body you sighed.

“Aren’t you hungry?” You asked against his lips as his hands slowly massaged your back, sneaking lower.

“Not for food.” He groaned and pulled the covers over you.

  
“So, the things you did…” You said as you laid with your head propped on his lap the day before your final exam.

“Yes.” John said looking down at you.

“Was it easy for you? Like I don’t want to get in it too deep because I know you don’t do that anymore… You don’t, don’t you?” You asked.

“I don’t. Never will again.” He nodded.

“Like how did you even get into doing this? And why did the people look away when you walked by them? And… And that is a question I was always most curious about, how much money does someone like you get?” You babbled, not being able to stop yourself. John brushed away a stray of hair and sighed before he began to talk and told you everything.

With tears in your eyes, you looked up at him as he finished, reaching for his hand, kissing his palm.

“I’ll keep you safe from this world from now on.” You whispered.

Smiling he looked down at you. His fingers tracing the lines of your face.

  
“Have you thought about what you wanna do now?” You asked, wondering if now was the time to tell him that you had put on some applications for your residency across Europe and already got one offer.

“I put the house on the market and I was thinking about going to Europe. I can do my book stuff from all over the world. But…” He stopped.

“But?” You asked.

“I don’t want to leave you. God that sounded cheesy.” He shook his head chuckling.

“We’ve only known each other for like 6 weeks.” You said and he nodded.

“But what if I would tell you I had sent out applications for my residency to Europe? And what would you say if I already have one offer out of these.”

“Are you serious?” John asked and you only nodded, slowly pushing yourself up, straddling him, your arms crossed behind his neck.

“So if I don’t fail my exam..”

“You won’t.”

“And say I would move to Stockholm to work there…” You smiled.

“Sweden?” He asked you nodded.

“I could live in Sweden.” He said quietly.

“You could.” You said softly.

“We could live in Sweden together.”

“We should.” You nodded.

“Yeah?” He grinned.

“Absolutely.” You smiled back before his lips captured yours in a sweet kiss.

  
John took you out to dinner to celebrate you passing your last exam. You looked at yourself in the mirror, your red dress hugging your body, ending just beneath your knee, leaving your shoulders free. Straightening it with the palm of your hands you smiled at yourself as you put your earrings in. You had put a little more effort into your looks today. It was the first time John was taking you out. With you being busy studying and John wrapping up his old life you didn’t really get to go out.

You had styled your longish growing hair in big waves, your lips painted sinfully red, the same color as your dress. Nothing and no one would ruin this night for you. You heard a knock on your door.

“Coming!” You called, slipping into your high heels, grabbing your black purse. Opening the door you bit your lip as you saw John. He was wearing one of his dark suits but with a white dress shirt, no tie and the first 2 buttons opened. It looked like he had a new haircut, an inch or two missing in its length. He was holding a single white rose in his hand.

“You look absolutely breathtaking.” He said, bending down to kiss you softly, his hand resting on your hip as you brought one of your hands up to touch his chest.

“You look hot too.” You whispered against his lips, making him grin.

  
“This is too much John.” You said after he had sat down across from you. You looked through the elegant room, admiring the clean design. This must cost a fortune.

“It’s our first date. And we’re celebrating you getting your PhD.” He said warmly, reaching for your hand across the table.

Sighing you took his hand, smiling.

“Good Evening Mr. Wick.” You were interrupted as the waiter brought the menu.

John only nodded, taking the menu as you took yours, the waiter walking away.

“They know you here?” You asked quietly.

He nodded. “Sorry. I don’t think there is a place in Manhattan I can go where no one knows who I am.” He apologized.

“That’s kinda hot.” You grinned before you hid your face behind the menu.

  
The food was extraordinary. It had to be the tastiest meal you had ever had. Apart from John’s lasagna of course. John paid before you could even glance at the bill, making you glare at him. You knew about his wealth. He had told you that he probably wouldn’t have to work for a single day again in his life and still would have more than enough money left. That wasn’t something you were used to. You never had anyone handing you anything. You worked and worked hard so you could live a comfortable life. Always had.

“What are you thinking about?” John asked, his hand holding yours as you walked down the crosswalk.

“You.” You smiled a little, looking up from your side at him.

“Only good things I hope.” He teased.

“Always good things.” You said, leaving his hand and bringing your arm around his back, sneaking under his jacket, your head resting on his shoulder.

“You have another week off, don’t you?” He asked as he put his arm around you, bringing you closer to his side, as you continued walking down the street towards where he had parked his car.

“Yeah.”

“What do you think about taking a short trip into the sun?”

“That sounds like something I can’t afford.” You said right away, making him sigh as he stopped walking. Looking up at him, you saw his frown.

“If this is going to work you need to let me take care of you. Do you want to go on a trip?” He asked.

Sighing you nodded.

“Then let’s go on a trip. You deserve it.” He leaned down, kissing your nose, making you giggle.

“I love you, John.” You smiled at him.

“Love you too.” He smiled back.

“I do need a new bathing suit if we’re going on a trip.”

“No, you don’t.” He grinned, letting his hand rest on your ass, making you shake your head chuckling.

“Yes, I do.” You scolded him with a smile on your face.

“Fine.” He shrugged.

  
Shopping. Why did you agree to go shopping in an actual store? With people? There was a reason you preferred online shopping. First of all, you could spend hours on your couch browsing for the cheapest option. Then you could order 2, sometimes 3 sizes because no size was ever the same. And then you could try it on at home. But with him booking a short trip, leaving tomorrow you had to go to the store.

  
John insisted on coming with you. He also insisted on paying and you just couldn’t say no to him as he looked down at you with his eyes, pleading you.

Nadia had shown you the store you were in now, because against your better judgment and saving money everywhere you could, you were drawing a line at buying underwear, or in your case today a new bathing suit. And maybe some new lingerie, now that you had someone who could peel it off of you.

“You look like you’re having fun.” You teased John as he browsed through the shelves. He was standing in front of a black lace bodysuit that left little to the imagination.

“Just picturing you wearing this.” He whispered as he leaned down to you, kissing your cheek. Nodding you grinned.

“What about you pick 3 and I pick 3? And then we decide.”

“Do I get to watch you try it on?” He asked, eyebrow raised, his eyes wickedly grinning at you.

“If you’re a very good boy.” You whispered back, patting his chest as you turned around to head for the swimsuits. Looking over your shoulder, you saw him watching you, making you grin to yourself.

  
Rolling your eyes at yourself as you looked at you in the floor-length mirror you sighed. How could it be that not any of the bathing suits you had tried on fitted? Either they sat great on your chest but were not wide enough on your hip or the other way around.

Exhausted you sighed. Maybe you should go naked after all. Putting on the bikini John had picked out you were surprised that it actually fit and you looked good in it. The high waist making your ass look the perfect shape.

“How is it going in there?” You heard John ask from outside.

“Wanna take a look?” You asked. You saw the curtain shuffle before John’s head appeared. Turning around you put a hand on your hip, looking at him as his eyes darkened.

“What do you think?”

“Nothing I can tell you while we’re in public.” He said, voice hoarse, making you grin. It was like a moment of clarity. Never would you let the outside world drag you down again. Not when you had someone like John Wick who looked at you like you were his whole world.

“Okay. So we found a bathing suit. I’ll be trying on the rest now.” You said your eyes glancing at the very little fabric John had picked out.

“I want to see every single one of those before we buy them.” He said.

“I will think about it, Mr. Wick.” You stepped towards him, pecking him on the lips, before you pushed him out, making him laugh.

  
Pulling on the bodysuit John had eyed in the beginning you couldn’t help the dirty grin on your face. You looked good. Sexy even. About to call for John you heard a voice outside, you knew all too well. Stepping closer to the curtain you listened.

  
“What are you doing here John? Need something to wear?” It was Nadia.

“Actually here to pick up some stuff for my girlfriend, Miss Tarasov.” You heard John reply.

“Uhh… Girlfriend? That must be the first time I hear you use that phrase for one of your affairs.” Nadia teased. You could picture her stupid grin as she said it. Nadia had been a great friend in the beginning. Helping you study for your first exam. That’s how you met her. As you were learning anatomy in a Starbucks and she had been fascinated by it. But over the years it got less and less the more she only seemed to care about the men around her.

You could almost picture John standing in front of her, trying not to roll his eyes. Deciding that it was time to rescue him you took a last look at you in the mirror.

“John? Babe? I need some help!” You called before you opened the curtain revealing just your upper body, your eyes searching for his. Nadia was standing in front of him with nothing but a bra and her jeans on. Pathetic, you thought to yourself.

As both of them turned to look at you, you could almost see the relief in his eyes, followed by his eyes darkening as he spotted the lace you were wearing.

Nadia blinked a couple of times as if she wanted to make sure she was seeing right.

“Her?” She asked scuffing, her eyes so full of judgment as she looked at you.

“Yes. Her.” John said smiling before he left her standing, pulling the curtain to the side and stepping into the dressing room, closing the curtain behind him.

You were leaning against the mirror as he looked at you, his eyes roaming over your whole body as if he was about to eat you.

Stepping closer to you he closed his eyes, breathing in deep.

“You have no idea what you do to me.” He whispered. Looking up at him, you reached for his bulge, already feeling his cock hard, stretching the fabric of his pants.

“I have some idea…” You whispered before his lips crashed down on yours. Taking your hands in his he put them over your head, stepping closer to you, pushing his body against yours. Moaning into his mouth as you felt him rub himself against you, you let your head fall back, his lips leaving yours to kiss down your neck.

“John.. We can’t… Not here…”

“I know.” He groaned against your neck, his hands still keeping your pressed against the mirror.

“Doesn’t change the fact that I want you.” He said, nibbling on your earlobe.

“Then let’s get home.” You moaned quietly, arching your back to get some friction.

“But you haven’t tried everything on yet.” He whispered, his hands leaving yours, his fingers pushing down the straps of your bodysuit.

“And you’re going to help me?” You asked, biting your lip as he kissed the top of your breasts.

“I am certainly not going out there alone.” He whispered, his mouth closing around your nipple, making you moan his name louder than intended, you hand flying over your mouth as he chuckled.

“If you don’t stop…” You whispered as he slowly peeled the bodysuit off of you, throwing it on the seat in the corner of the dressing room, leaving you in you nude panties you had put on today.

“What then?” He asked, kneeling down in front of you.

“Jonathan.” You breathed in as you felt his hands on your thigh. He was looking up at you as he leaned closer, pulling your leg over his shoulder, kissing your inner thigh.

“Can you keep quiet?” He asked, his finger pushing your panties to the side.

“I don’t think so.” You whimpered, as his finger brushed through your folds.

“Then make sure to scream my name so she can hear you,” John whispered against you before his tongue flicked over your clit.

  
Your serotonin was at such a high level you couldn’t even be embarrassed as you stepped out of the dressing room, John and you walking hand in hand towards the cashier. The whole store probably had heard the two of you as he fucked you against the mirror, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care.

“Found everything?” The lady cashier asked trying to hide her grin.

“Oh yes. Everything.” You grinned at her, catching Nadia in the far corner looking at you as John put all the stuff you had tried on on the desk. He bent down to kiss your cheek before he searched for his wallet, putting his credit card on the table before you could even reach for your purse.

Shaking your head you watched as everything you bought was put in bags.

“Dinner is on me.” You said, leaving no room to argue.

“Yes, Princess.” He said as he grabbed the bags, his arms coming around your shoulder. Not even looking at Nadia as you walked past her you smiled as you stepped outside, leading John to your favorite Chinese restaurant.

  
You were surprised by what the right amount of money could do when you had decided to leave the country.

You had taken the job at the hospital in Stockholm which would start within 6 weeks of accepting the offer. Which left you panicking if you could take care of all the things one had to take care of before leaving the country and moving to another one. John had sold his house in Mills Neck you never had seen for a HUGE amount of money and had presented you with three houses near Stockholm he was eyeing to buy.

“I guess we’re really doing this.” You said as you sat on his lap, Dog beside you as he showed you pictures of the houses.

“We are.” He said, his cheek against yours as both of you watched what he had picked out.

“I love this one. It’s a seafront house with a huge garden.”

“It’s also the most expensive one.” You added, making him sigh.

“Ignore the price. Do you like it?” He asked.

You loved it. If someone told you to describe your dream home it would be this. It looked like a little ranch directly at the sea. A jetty for a little boat or two. It was newly renovated and looked straight out of your dreams.

“I love it.” You sighed.

“Then let’s buy it.”

“John… I can’t just let you buy and take care of everything. What if this doesn’t work out? Between us?” You asked quietly. You felt his arm tighten around you.

“Do you think it won’t?”

“No. Actually, I am waiting for the day we argue for the first time. It’s all so new. I never felt like that before.”

“Like what?” He asked. Turning your head to look into his eyes you breathed in deep.

“Like I’m home. I love you so much it scares me sometimes. You love me for me. You see me. With you beside me, I feel safe. I don’t even see the other people judging me anymore. And we’ve only known each other for two months but I don’t think I can ever live without you anymore.” You felt the tears in your eyes. John looked at you with so much love.

“Marry me.” He said, adding your name.

Looking at him with an open mouth you tried to talk but couldn’t.

“Not now. Not tomorrow, just. Marry me. Some day.” He added, his hand reaching for your cheek, his thumb brushing over your bottom lip. Swallowing you felt yourself nod.

“Yes. I’ll marry you. Some day.” You smiled.

“Yeah?” He asked smiling happily.

“Yes, John.” You grinned before you leaned into him and kissed him.

“Did you use my name?” You asked as you parted. Grinning he nodded at you.

“How long did you know?”

“From the night we met.” He smiled, making you shake your head grinning before you kissed him again.

  
Learning Swedish was harder than you thought it would be. But you loved learning new things. You had left the states almost 4 months ago, making it the best decision of your life as you took the job in Stockholm. Even more, you loved the fact that you got to do everything with John. He was standing at the water, enjoying the last rays of sunshine for the day. You had come home form your last shift only minutes ago, Dog welcoming you at the door as you pulled off your work clothes. You could see that he had been working in the garden the whole day, his skin glistening with sweat in the sunlight as you sneaked towards him, only wearing your long tank top and your underwear. It was a hot summer in Sweden.

Kissing his back before you put your arms around him, your head resting on his back you breathed him in.

“Hey.” You said.

“Hey, Princess. Long day?” He asked, turning his head so he could look at you.

“Longest day. I’m dead tired. All I want is a shower, a pizza, and my bed. The garden looks great.”

“Thank you.” He said, turning in your arms, putting his around yours.

“Pizza will be here in 30 minutes.”

“God, I love you.” You smiled exhausted as you looked up at him.

“You only love me for my ability to provide you with food after work.” He teased.

“That might be true.” You shrugged, sucking your bottom lip in to keep you from grinning.

“You shouldn’t have said that.” He said lowly, picking you up in his arms.

“John…” You said carefully.

“JOHN!” You laughed, clinging to his chest as he walked to the jetty.

“You wanted a shower” he grinned before he ran towards the edge jumping into the water with you in his arms, making you scream.

“Not like that.” You pouted as you surfaced from under the water, swimming towards him.

Pulling you to his chest he grinned at you.

“We have 30 minutes.”

“Better be quick then.” You grinned back before you kissed him.


End file.
